deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel
Jewel 'is a young woman of Broome. She is a candidate in the Rosalyn Trust competition. History Early Life Shadows of the Master '' Jewel registers as a candidate in the Rosalyn Trust competition, and walks a long way from Broome to take part. She meets Britta near the harbour graveyard, and despite them being rivals for the apprenticeship, acts kindly toward her, waking Britta up when it is time to go into the Traders' Hall when she could have just left her to be late and taken out of the running. In the Traders' Hall, it is clear that the other candidates (mainly trader's daughters) think her an oddity and are repelled by her because of it, going so far as to move to another chair when Jewel sits down beside them. Though Jewel makes light of it, Britta can see that she is more hurt by it than she seems. Jewel warns Britta not to touch or turn over her exam paper before the examination time begins, to avoid being disqualified for it. Britta is grateful for it, as it prevents her from making a fatal error, and later repays the favour by giving Jewel advice on a certain question Mab might ask her in the interview. After the examination is over, the interviews begin. Jewel is certain that she will never receive an interview, for she feels that she made a fool of herself before the testing time, by asking Sorrel if he could tell them the names of the ports the Star of Deltora would be sailing to. However, she is shocked when she receives an interview, and further shocked when she actually is announced as one of four finalists. Because Jewel, Britta, Sky and Vashti scored evenly on the initial test and interview, they are given another challenge-- to use one gold coin to make the best trade possible, within the time frame of two hours. They may only walk within the harbour. Jewel rightfully objects to this, as it means that Vashti will have an advantage over the other candidates as she has grown up in the harbour. However, Mab tells her that although she knows that the test is unfair, they do not have enough time to think of a better one as the Star of Deltora sails at dawn. Jewel returns to the meeting place in the harbour with a fine bone-handled knife worth two gold pieces. She seems happy when Britta makes it back just in time with her own trade, and appears surprised when she hears of Britta's misadventure. After Britta's unique trade of a blue glazed candlestick makes it clear that she has won the challenge, with Vashti a close second, it seems as if there will be only the two finalists, for Mab has no wish to stage another impromptu test to break the tie between Sky and Jewel. Fortunately, Sorrel remembers that the exact wording of the Rosalyn Trust specifically said that there must be '''at least three finalists to come aboard the ship, and so all four candidates are allowed to sail aboard the Star of Deltora when it leaves at dawn. Mab offers Jewel a place to sleep in the Trader's Hall, and Jewel accepts. At dawn, she sets sail with the other candidates aboard the ship. Physical appearance Jewel is tall and broad-shouldered. She wears man-like clothes, as well as a a wide band of beaten metal clasped around one arm and matching earrings the size of jam jar lids. Her head is shaved and decorated with patterns of swirling red, as is the custom in Broome. Personality Jewel can be loud and exuberant, and often jokes and makes light of the present situation. She appears confident on the outset (Britta notes her having a 'richly confident voice') but it is clear that the traders' daughters' rejection of her hurts her deeply, though she refuses to show it. She is very courteous, even toward those who are her competitors, and tries to act friendly. In this way, she befriends Britta. Jewel is also shown to be a generous person, as she chooses to wake Britta up in time for the Rosalyn Trust competition instead of leaving her to oversleep and miss it (and thus take her out of the running for the apprenticeship). This generosity is further shown when Jewel warns Britta not to touch her examination paper before the examination writing time begins, lest she be disqualified. Abilities Not much is known about Jewel's abilities at present. However, it can be assumed that, as she is from Broome, she is a reasonably good dancer and is capable of fending for herself whenever needed. She seems to be a skilled trader as well, as she makes a good bargain of a gold coin in exchange for a knife with a fine hilt worth two gold coins during the additional challenge set by Mab. Relationships Britta Jewel first meets Britta outside the harbour graveyard, and although they are both rivals, she acts cheerful and courteous towards her. When it is time to go into the Trader's Hall, she is generous enough to wake Britta up so that Britta will not be late and miss out on taking the examination. Later, she warns Britta not to touch her exam paper before the writing time begins, lest she be disqualified. This helps Britta avoid a terrible mistake, as she admits to herself that she would have touched the paper if Jewel had not warned her not to. All through the examination and interview time in the Hall, Jewel acts friendly toward Britta, and cheerfully calls her 'little nodnap'. It appears as if she is willing to become friends, though Britta is slightly wary of her because they are both rivals for the apprenticeship and are competing against each other. Relatives Appearances ''Star of Deltora'' *''Shadows of the Master'' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Females Category:Spoiler